Doll's Life
by Rina Aria
Summary: Kagamine Rin tried to commit suicide after know her twin brother, Kagamine Len, loves Hatsune Miku, a girl he found. Len and Miku could prevent it, but now she lost her emotion, truth is, Len loves Rin more than Miku. What will Len do to regain Rin smile?
1. Chapter 1 : The Tragedy

**Disclaimer: I'm not own Vocaloid. It belongs to their respective owner. But, I still have this fic!**

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Rin, please wake up! Don't sleep!" said a worried voice in her mind.<p>

Everything is black in her world, black and white, nothing more. Why? It is because she found out, that her dear brother going out with a teal-haired girl he found, and eventually betray her. Yes, she is his sister, known as Kagamine Rin and the brother known as, Kagamine Len. They are orphan, but they have enough money to live by their selves.

"Len, let's call the doctor!" said other voice with worried tone in it.

After that, Rin feel nothing, nothing weird or strange, just nothing. She even can't feel any warm from other. Sometimes it sounds creepy, but she likes the feeling of nothingness in her mind.

_I'm sleepy… will you guys leave me alone and let me go to Papa and Mama… in heaven._

In other place, a blond-haired guy, with a teal-haired girl, come to the doctor, whom taking care of Rin. The doctor shuffled around his medic file, and eventually talk to them, "So, this Kagamine Rin is a family of yours isn't it?" ask the doctor.

The blond-haired boy just nod at the doctor statement, and then he said, "I'm his… twin brother, sir. My name Kagamine Len," answer the boy.

"Ha-Hatsune Miku, Rin… friend," answer the teal-haired girl.

The doctor watching the kid in front of him, from their story earlier, it looks like, Kagamine Rin fall into deep slumber because of them, and simply, refuse to wake up. But, it won't be that long, the problem is what happened after she awakens.

"Well, this sister of yours is… in a deep coma," said the doctor.

Len just gasped, and ask the doctor, "Will she awake?" ask Len.

The doctor smile a little and nod, it made Len and Miku sigh of relief, but then the doctor face stiffen, "Can I ask what she said before she pass out?" ask the doctor.

Len just shivered by the thought. Before she passed out, Rin screams like she is in the hell. And it made him regret, why he said to Miku that he loves him, and when Rin just standing outside of the room? It must be broke Rin from inside, and now she just sleep in the hospital bed, worser than Miku conditions.

"She… said… that she can't feel anything, she can't feel the warm, and she looks like she can't feel the pain when she try to hurt herself, she just feel nothing," answer Len truthfully.

"Rin also said that she wants to go to heaven, so she can see her father and mother… by commite suicide, that's when we throw her knife and she just fainted like that," add Miku. She feels some regret to make someone suffer like she did before.

The doctor just sigh in understanding, he know that those kids through a lot, although they still 17 or 18 years old. And then he talk again, "Anything other than that?" ask the doctor again.

Len and Miku just shake their head a little, and then the doctor said again, "Well, I start from the good news for you, Rin won't sleep that long, maybe around one or two month, 3 months is the longest time she will be sleep, and she won't forget anything about you two or anything…" said the doctor.

Len and Miku feel a little relieved to hear that, but they hear about some bad news from the doctor, so they stiffen once more. Len then asked, "What is the bad news?" ask Len.

The doctor know that he shouldn't hide the truth, well, he can't anyway, so he just said, "The bad news is, after Kagamine-san awakens, she will clearly have no emotions, she laugh, but not really laugh, when she stab herself, she will not feel any pain, and along the way she won't see any color except black and white, and she just lost her sense. She will sleep longer, and on one point she will never awake again, she talk less too, and eventually lost her voice," answer the doctor.

"No way!" said Miku in horror, that's the worse thing she ever heard, worser than knowing that Rin will sleep for a long time. Her state is the same as a doll, a living doll that walking below the sun.

"Doctor, please tell me that's not true!" Len shouted at the doctor in disbelief, no way he can bear seeing his beloved one to live like that. He himself won't bear with it, seeing her live but not alive at the same time. It is the same as Rin already die.

The doctor sighed, and then he said, "I'm afraid that it's mostly true. Kagamine-san just refuse to live, and have no reason to live her life right now and she will try to commite suicide all the time, protect her by any cost," said the doctor.

Len and Miku just silence, and some awkward silence surround the air around them, and then Miku ask, "Is there any way to make sure that Rin will back to her happy time?" ask Miku.

The doctor smiled, it made some hope lit in Len hearts, so there is some way, and the doctor know it. The doctor then said, "This is indeed a rare case, but, it does have its own cure, and it involve you two, deeply in it," said the doctor.

"Please tell us, whatever it is, I swear to bring back Rin smile," said Len. He hold himself to not over reacts with the doctor statement, but he promises himself to bring back his dearest smile, once more.

"Well, it is easy and hard at the same times, the cure is, you two… need to teach her the meanings of emotions once again, every one of it, sad, grieve, pains, happiness, bliss, warm, all of them. It might take eternity for her to understand every one of it, but, it is the only way for her to recover and take one more steps, to live once more," said the doctor.

"How we do that?" ask Miku. She wishes she can help, but, how they can teach some emotions that revolve a practice? Like… pain, for an example. Did they need to hurt her… directly? That's not an answer or a choice in this case.

"When she learns it, she will feel it by herself, it is easy to see it from her face, and then she will lighten up, even just a bit. And please, make her walk around for now and then, to avoid the fact that she will never walk again in the future, and make sure she talk a lot, even just a slightest noise will do, you need to give her some affection, so she can start feeling again. The last thing is, never let she bring anything that can be used to commite suicide, or she will try it, and end up in the hospital again," answer the doctor. He then leaves the room and gives a 'good luck' sign to them.

Len and Miku are in silence, they busy with their own thought and regret. Len punch the wall a little for his regret to hesitant to take Rin, now he has a probability to lose her smile forever from his live. And Miku regret it, for not reject Len in instant time he confesses to her, so Rin won't have an emotional distress like now.

Both of them still stay in silent, until Len broke the ice, "What should we do now?" ask Len, he sounds like asking himself, than asking Miku whom still there.

"I… don't know anymore, everything was my fault, **our** fault," said Miku with a tone full of regret and sadness.

Len still silent and then he open the door, while said, "I don't know what your choice Miku, but I will do that, no matter what, I will regain it again… even it takes the eternity," said Len. He then leaves the room, probably go to Rin room.

Miku just crying in silence, she is in blame for this accident, she made Rin try to do her sin. And everything was her fault. Will she run away from it now? She knows that Len probably will take care of Rin, even without her helps. But… but…

She clenches her fist, she made her decisions, the decision that she will never run away. Not from this one, she is in fault here, and she can't just leave them alone, "Maybe I become a hinderance, but… I want to, I want to save Rin…" she tought.

-In other place-

Len now sat down beside Rin bed. She looks peaceful in her sleep, she give a look that sleeping like that is fine for her, and that she never wish to wake up, even just once, anymore. Len grip Rin hand in his hand tightly, still feeling the warm in her hands.

"Why you not wake up Rin? I'm sorry Rin, you know that I really feel sorry," mumble Len. He made his grip tighter, and without his knowing, tears rolled down from his cheek. He remembers Rin screaming to him again.

-Flashback Start-

"_Liar! Len you are liar! I hate you Len! Of course you are fine since you hate me… right Len? Then it will be better if I die right Len? Yeah, I know that!" scream Rin, she grips a sharp knife in her hand, ready to swing it in her heart._

"_Rin, I'm sorry! I love you Rin, don't leave me! I'm only loves you Rin!" Len deny Rin screams earlier, and try to hug her._

_Rin flinched when Len tries to hug her, and toss away his hand, while talking, "I can't feel anything Len… not your warmness… or your kindness… nothing… I even feel nothing when I hurt myself…" said Rin. She slices her hand and blood coming out, Len and Miku panicked, but Rin sees the blood like she doesn't feel anything._

"_Rin-chan… you misunderstand… Len really love you…" said Miku grabbing one of Rin hand._

_Rin struggle and screaming again, "LEAVE ME ALONE! I… I HATE IT… LET ME DISAPPEAR… LET ME DIE! NOBODY LOVED ME SO JUST LET ME DISAPPEAR!" Rin scream and swing the knife to her heart._

_Len know that, if he not throw the knife, it will get to Rin heart and stop it's beating, so Len take Rin hand and force her to release it from her grip. After that Miku grab the knife and throw it somewhere, prevent Rin to commite suicide._

"_Rin, I love you Rin! Don't leave me alone Rin! Please believe me!" said Len desperately while embracing Rin, tightly._

_Rin still struggle from Len embrace, and then she screams, "LIAR LIAR LIAR!" Rin scream with all her might, completely deny Len, she not believe anything that Len said, not even just a bit._

"_Rin-chan please calm down! Len said the truth!" said Miku to Rin, she try to make her calmed a bit. But, Rin still struggle._

"_Papa! Mama! Help me, bring me there!" Rin scream, she doesn't listen to anything anymore, and she struggle until eventually she said, "Yeah… Papa is right… maybe I should try to sleep… yeah, Mama said… that I won't wake up if I sleep now, yeah… yeah… Papa… Mama… please waits for me… promise me okay… I will go there… to heaven where Papa and Mama are…" Rin said, and her eyes tightly shut, and she faint._

_Len hear everything that Rin mumble and he know that everything that she talking about is true, in a mental distress like this… most likely, Rin will sleep into a really deep sleep. She will stay in states of comas._

"_Wake up, Rin, please wake up! Don't sleep!" Len said, trying to wake Rin up, but no use, she already fallen into a deep sleeps._

"_Len, let's call the doctor!" said Miku whom still standing beside Len. She tries to wake Rin up too, but it is no use now._

_Len just nod and then Miku rush to the somewhere to find someone, and not long after that she came back with a doctor beside her._

-Flashback End-

"Rin… please hear what I want to say…" Len talking to himself while gripping Rin hand, it already turns cold. Yet, her heart still beating, she still alive, yet she is not. Len just crying in silence while gripping Rin hand.

Miku now standing right outside Rin room. She wants to enter it, but she froze at the door when she hears Len sobbing inside. She can't brag in like some emotionless girl, since she still has this so-called emotion, stuck in her head.

And then day pass and now it is already a month since Rin started sleeping, Len came to the hospital every time he can and watching over Rin, hoping that their parents won't take Rin yet, since Len loved her, more than a siblings.

"Please wake up Rin…" Len hoped, still sat beside Rin and grip her hand tightly, hoping that she will wake up sooner, and they will once again, meet again.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to give my thanks to the Vocaloid RPG group, which give me some inspiration with some RP-ing about song Re; Act, that made my eyes dry from tears yesterday night, and I'm sooooooooo grateful that you guys made me have this weird eyes today. Back to the topic, this is the first fiction that using English and I are NOT planning to make this to be a long boring fic. Maybe 2 chapter again and this thing will end. Oh, yeah, if you ask, is it Twincest? And yes, it is, and I think it is fine. You want to flame me? Fine, but, never think that I'm going to let it slip from my 'you go to hell' eyes! And I hate it when people said that Twincest or Incest is like this and that! And they said that it is bad! I'm so gooooonna kill you if you ever try to lecture me!<strong>

**Anyway Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2 : Let's try it once more

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. It belongs to their respective owner. But, I still have this fic!**

**Wonder why I update so fast? Of course it is because I have the plot in my mind for all night, and I just began typing like a mad hatter today when I already awake. For now, I don't care about the damned review. I just enjoy writing this fic, although it will be over fast. Oh, anyway, maybe I need to explain Rin "Loss of emotion" a little bit. Well, I don't think there is any illness like that, so I JUST MADE IT UP! Sorry, I'm just like to make a character an emo one. Then, you will be read Rin talking about sadness, hurt, blah blah blah, in her mind. But, the deal is, she can not express it, she just know it by theory, but her body can't express it, that's why I call it a "Doll". (明るい暗) (茜るい)**

Anyway, it is mostly in **Rin POV **and some** Len POV **later,my lazy finger just too lazy to do some jump from one POV to other.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I think dying will be easier than this. But, when I wake up, all I see is Len that asleep in my bed side, and hospital room. So, I guess I'm not dead… yet.<p>

"Papa… Mama… you promise to take me there… but then... why? Why?" I mumble at myself. That's when I know that Len gripping my hand… tightly. I tried to struggle but, I can't release from his grip. I wonder why you grip my hand this tight when you hate me Len?

Weird, I'm not feeling anything from Len hands or my hand, I struggle and struggle, but it is no use. And that's when, I see that Len awake… somehow it made me feel… weird. I don't know what is this weird feeling, I just don't know.

"Rin, you awake!" said Len. I look at him in a… weird way I guess. I think Len is… squealing? Anyway, what's that thing called squealing?

Len hugged me tight, yet I can't feel that I ran out of breath, my breathing is normal, when I think that Len actually hug me so tight! I can't feel warm from Len body either, everything is just… nothing. Maybe, I must try to do it… again, once more. And then Papa and Mama will come and bring me to heaven surely this time.

"I'm sorry Rin… I don't mean to betray you at all, so please don't leave me alone here okay?" Len said while hugging me.

I can't believe Len words at all, I will never believe him, after everything that he done to me. Not, even just a thing. And he is being in my way to see Papa and Mama. So I'm just staring him, his eyes that perfectly look like mine. Yet, it is not like its usual color… it is… black?

"Rin, please say something, anything!" Len said desperately. I saw his face and something white roll down to his cheek, what is that liquid? I don't know, and Len usual blond hair became gray in my eyes. Well, it is better than seeing his usual thing.

"Rin I beg you, say something!" Len said again. He began to shake my body, yet I'm not feeling anything at all. Actually, it is better like this, I have no need to feel anything. I won't feel hurts at all.

I open my mouth slightly, yet I close it again. I don't want to talk with Len right now. He has that Miku girl, after all. Yet, I need to make him get out from my way. Maybe I need to look for another knife, so I can go to Papa and Mama place. I know they will love me there and saw me hurting here.

"Go… away…" I said with a low voice.

Len look at me with disbelief, I think he heard me, but he shake his head a little, "No, Rin, I will never go away…" Len said, gray Len for exact.

I look away, and see a pot of flower, it looks like a Rose, yet it is gray, I guess. And when I see the other direction, everything is, white, if not white, then gray or black, and Len is gray here. Actually it is not that bad, since I won't fully see Len.

"Rin, what are you looking for?" ask gray Len. It is still the same Len that I know before, yet, I still refuse to answer his question. Eventually, I found a knife, in the table, it is not that big but I think it will do. Then, I grip the knife tight, and try to slice my artery, until a hand stops me.

"No, not another suicide attempt!" Len said. Then he grabs my hand so tight. It is normally hurt, but it isn't now.

I struggle, yet Len is a boy so he is stronger than me. He gets my knife and then throws it somewhere else. And I look for another thing to use for me. I want to get out from this world, fast.

"Release… my… hand…" I said to him, I don't know what tone I use or how my face is, right now. And Len never let me do what I want, just looks like him. I guess, gray Len and normal Len is the same, so I just call him the same, same hindrance.

"No, if you try to commit suicide again when I release your hand, Rin. Rin, you just too important for me," he said. I still do not believe him and struggle. Who will believe what people said after they betray you? Do you believe at them? Fine, then I'm stick with my ego then.

"Len, what are you doing?" said a cheery voice from the door.

Me and Len stare her, I inspect her gray-self from up to down, it looks like she is that 'Miku' girl, yet she is gray. Another liar in my hand I guess.

It looks like she stares at me with some… weird look in her face. What it named again? Oh, yeah, I remember, disbelief. She stares at me with this so-called disbelief in her face.

"Why you grab her hand like that Len?" ask Miku to Len, she sounds so healthy right now, since her voice like... doubled in my head.

"She try to end her life… again," Len answer with a… cold face? Yeah, cold face, to Miku. I don't know why they look like that.

"Well, I call the doctor then…" Miku said and she disappear from my room, like a wind. And then I feel that Len grip became loose and finally, my hand released from his. And I just stay silent for a moment. Try to go to heaven is futile when Len is here after all.

"Rin, after everything is over let's go home, shall we?" ask Len. He sounds… sad? Is that the right word? Erm, yeah, he sounds sad. I wonder why?

After that, the doctor came. It looks like he is concerned about me, I wonder why he even thinking about my condition, and he ask me a lot of thing. When I said, a lot it means a LOT. And sometimes I answer, and sometimes I just shut my mouth.

After a long interview about something I don't know about, the doctor (finally) leave the room, and then Len came inside, with Miku of course, she bringing a bag full of… white fruits that almost looks like orange. Orange always made me calm, but I don't know now, since I do not believe that it is orange.

"What the doctor ask you about Rin?" ask Len. He then starts peeling one of the orange fast, and then give one to me.

"Nothing…" I answer with a low voice. It made me more comfortable to keep silent like this. I stare at the (maybe) orange for a while and bite it a little. Len and Miku looking at me with this 'waiting for my reaction' face.

I bite it and swallow it, yet I still feel nothing. Maybe it is just an orange look-alike, so it isn't taste the same. I'm still eating it though… see their face looking at me sadly, made me feel weird inside, but I just ignore it and start eating.

It made me remember that I sleep for a long time, of course if I remember it right, and the doctor said that I already slept for more than a month. And weird enough, I don't feel any hunger, now I feel like an immortal already.

I don't know what, but Len and Miku start talking something, I'm not listening to them, since I dp not want to hear their voice anymore. Maybe, I need to try to jump from the window or something. Maybe at night, will be the most perfect timing.

"Rin do you even listening?" ask Miku with this weird tone, I don't care about it as long as they just leave me alone and carry out their lovey-dovey time.

"No?" I answer her with an asking tone. I don't care about what they talking about anymore. And maybe said the truth is better than lying. I'm still care about what they think you know… even just a bit.

Oh, and I'm happy that answer make them shut their mouth. And nobody talk about anything, and the silence does not break for a long time, good time for thinking my next way to get out from here. But, Len broke the ice and talk.

"Miku, will you leave me and Rin… alone?" ask Len to Miku. He looks desperate, yet, I do not care about that, and I never think to care about it anymore. After all, Len hates me and that's it.

"Well, I guess, I'm in your way right? Just feel free and talk as much as you like and as long as you need," said Miku. She stands up and goes to the outside of the room, leaving me and Len alone in my room. Now that's what I call awkward silence.

"Why you not talking at all Rin?" he ask me. And I know he demand for an answer, so I think I will answer him. I open my mouth slightly just to make a sound.

"I don't want to…" I answer him with less word and low voice, like I always right now. And my throat just feels weird when I talk, so I choose to not talk at all.

And then, Len eyes wide a little, and then he saw me with a smile, it is called smile, I think. And then he said, "Oh, I guess so then, just take it easy Rin, you will be the loudest thing in the world soon," Len said.

Is he insulting me just now? I guess he is, and then I look at the other way and said, "Why you remain?" I ask Len. I will hate it if he just feels sympathy or pity me, so he decides to remain, when I decide to go.

"It's because I love you Rin…" he answer. And sorry Len, I'm not buying your lie right now.

"Liar…" I said. I'm never believe in a liar like him, so I just stare at a white and black corner, and not staring at Len, no way I want to do that.

And I guess, I regret saying that just now, since Len face is practically in front of mine, and the space between us is just 1 cm. Normally, I can feel Len breath, yet, I'm not feeling anything, thanks to my no sense.

I avert my gaze to other place, and that's when Len place his hand, and force me to see his eyes, directly. And then he said, "Look at my eyes, Rin. Do you see a flicker of lie in my eyes, when I say that I love you?" he said, rather forcefully.

I forced to look at his eyes, and I see a blue color in it, Len real eye color, now, this weird feeling inside my mind is starting to overwhelm my body and I can feel that water is formed around my eyes, is this tear? If that so, then, what is the meaning of this tear?

"Do you see that I'm lying to you Rin?" he asks again. I can see tears forming at his beautiful blue eyes, and somehow I regain the ability to differ the color again. I think… I yearn for seeing him again deep down in my heart.

"I… don't… know…" I answer him what I know. I'm not seeing anything in Len eyes, that can convince me to believe at him. But, I can't avert from his beautiful Azure eyes, that supposed to looks like mine. I hate Len, I do hate him, but, I can't push him away.

And then I feel Len hugging me, although I can't feel the warmness at all, and then he said to me, "You are crying right now, you such a crybaby Rin…" said Len with a soft voice and make my head snuggle at his chest.

I know that I'm crying right now, but I don't know the reason why I'm crying right now. Everything is just spinning inside my head. And somehow I cry more and more, and Len said, "It's okay, so don't try to leave me alone again… I swear to you that I will regain your smile…" Len said.

I'm bury my head at Len chest, it is not warm at all, but it made me feel calm inside, I'm still wishing to go to Mama and Papa side, and I want to leave my sadness behind. But, for now, maybe I want to remember what happen in this world, before leaving them.

"Len…" I mumble in his chest. I wonder when the last time I call him Len, in voice.

"I love you Rin… more than anyone else in this world," Len said. He hugs me tightly, and I feels calmer and calmer inside. It is weird, when I even can't feel the warm, yet I feel calm when embraced by Len like this.

I'm just silent listening to everything Len said, I don't know what he mean, and I still feel that Len hate me for staying between him and Miku. So I guess, I will be still go to Papa and Mama, they are the only people whom love me dearly for what I am.

After that, day passed slowly. Len will be always sitting beside my bed, talking nonsense with me, while Miku try to make me talk with Len. Sometimes I answer, sometimes I just nod, sometimes I ignore them, and sometimes… I try to commite suicide, just to get prevented by either Len or Miku.

I'm trying to jump from my room window countless time at day or night, but Len or Miku never leave me alone even just one second, the time when both of them gone is just for the doctor to do this daily check-up. He asks me a lot of weird question, maybe I just stare blankly at him, and how I know it? Since the doctor always carries a mirror when asking me, I always look at my reflection whenever he asks me something, and the doctor said that I must see the reflection of me in the mirror too. What the hell is wrong with this doctor? Did he think that I'm the stepmother of Snow White or something?

And after 2 weeks, I got released from hospital, along with Miku. I still hate her personally, but I learn to not talk too much, to Miku or to Len. And Len once said to me, that she will live with me and Len in Kagamine households.

I just stare at them, since I don't care too much anymore, and my color vision started to blur, and eventually changed into monotone color again, you know black and white around the world, it is calming though.

Now, I'm sit in the back row of Len's car, with Miku beside me, make sure that I'm not trying to commite suicide again. Len drive the car while humming a song, if I remember it right, it is called "Imitator".

I just stare out of the window, looking at the black and white thing that passing, without thinking of my surroundings, that's when I know someone patted my shoulder, and the only one in this car whom gonna do that is Miku, because Len is in front of me, driving while humming the song over and over again.

"Rin-chan, do you hear me?" she asks. I glance at her a little, and back to my business again. Talking with her is never on my list. For the answer I just nod a little.

"What color is it?" she asks while handing a cover of a random book. I just keep silent and take a glance at the book a little, before watching the passing black-or-white car. I hate what I hate you know.

"Black," I answer her. Honestly, she bugs me every second in the car, and now she will live with us? Maybe I need to find more way to suicide than staying in this place to hear her voice everyday.

And maybe I will regret saying that. Wow, I think I always regret everything that I do, when Len or Miku move their face until the space that divide us is only 1 cm. Miku is worse, since she tripped and fall on me. And I hear Len chuckles.

"What?" I ask him with mad tone. Maybe I frown too.

"Nothing, Rin and Miku don't do anything that makes you girl looks like a lesbian couple inside my car," answers Len while holding his laugh. I'm gonna get you one day Len, one day.

"Hehe… sorry Len, I'm just tripped," said Miku, whom not moving an inch from her position, I think she will remove from her position by herself, so why I must shout or do anything, just to make this burden move from my upper body?

And good thing, she is moving from that awkward and nerve-wracking position, and sits again beside me, in happy-go-lucky mood of her. And I start watching the black-or-white scenery that passing from the window. And there are these silences in the car, since no one talk a single word.

"It's been a while, since the last time I see you in home, Rin," said Len, it looks like he feel happy, just knowing that I'm go back home.

"It must be like eternity for you Len," said Miku with humorous tone, it looks like she intends to make Len mad at her.

Len take a deep breath a little and then said, "Of course it is, the only one I have in this world is Rin, after all…" Len said. His eyes still focus at the road, that's now changed into some familiar scenery, maybe we already near.

"Liar…" I mumble at Len, while staring at the outside. Who cares about people that the people hate? That's a terrible liar.

"Geez, Rin, you still not believe at Len words at all?" ask Miku with concerned tone. I'm just nod for an answer, and then staring the outside of the window again. If I want, I can open the car door and jump from there, but, I think it will be hard, and maybe I end up in hospital again. Listening to doctor ramble about nonsense, bore me to dead.

"It's fine Rin, let's just believe at each other slowly," said Len. I glance at Len a little, before watching the scenery again. Like hell will make me believe in your words.

And after five minute or so, the car finally stopped, and Len open the door of my side and take my hand into his. Somehow I think, I'm sort of became a princess. Miku get out from the other door, while bringing her luggage, mine is brought by Len.

When I step down, I think my leg ache a little. Blame the hospital for not letting me walking for a month and half. Now, my leg can't move the way I want it too, well, maybe I will cured later. But, now I'm cursing the stupid hospital, since I can't move my leg, since its ache so much, and fall to the ground with my knee bleeding some dark liquid, maybe it is the feeling of pain that I feel right now, so I curse you hospital!

Len look at me whom fall to the ground and look concerned, when he knows that I injure my knee, I'm crying okay, I admit I'm crying right now, in front of Len that I hate so much, yet, I'm not hate him at all. Confused? Well, I myself am confused with my own statement.

"Rin, you are hopeless," said Len. He sits in front of me and… picks me up with this so-called bridal style, wait, WHAT? Did I just say that right now?

I'm going to complain, but suddenly my throat ache, better not talking, or I destroy my voice in process. So I just hug Len neck tight, since I'm never want to fall to the ground again, believe me it is hurt a lot.

"Hey, Rin that's hurt you know…" said Len with a blue face. It looks like he will be out of breath soon.

Then I'm staring at Len face that just an inch part with my face, okay this is… weird. Why it is weird you ask? It is simply because I see Len 'real' eye color. And everything will be with color again, not monotone black-and-white one.

I'm loosening my hug at his neck, like he wants to, and turn to the other direction, or should I say, our house that now shared with the noisy girl Hatsune Miku, or should I say future Kagamine Miku, okay that's a weird name.

After a long silence, we arrived at my room, my NEW room, which previously would called the guest room, but now it is mine, Len said it is for safety purpose, so I won't jump from window or something like that. Much to my disappointment since I have the "Jump from windows" plan failed. Then Len make me sit in the bed and then tending my injury. It normally will hurt, but somehow it isn't, maybe because Len do it slowly.

"Now, there it is done!" exclaim Len while packing everything back, and put it in place that I can't reach. And then I swing my leg back and forth, it isn't hurt that much anymore. Len already fertilized the place, so he leaves me alone in my room for a while.

I just do nothing in my room and just sight seeing. The wall is yellow, my favorite color, and everything is colored by yellow, it made me a little weird, but it is not a bad feeling so I let it pass. I'm trying to stand up and walk, just to find myself falling again.

"It hurts…" I mumble at myself and sat down in the floor, I'm glad the floor has a nice yellow carpet in it, so it isn't hurt so much when I fall.

"Rin-chan… why you sat down in there?" asks Miku whom right now inside my room. She stand here and give me her hand, trying to help me stand up, I guess. Maybe she thinks to be good, with her future sister-in-law.

I'm just silent while taking her hand, better than must sitting in the floor for the whole time maybe. And I stand and walk a little, my leg is aching and it hurts so much. I think my leg tremble a little when I try to use it.

"Well, well, I guess you need to take a shower first Rin-chan!" exclaim her happily. I wonder why she feels happy so much, that it starts to bother me.

She then made me sit in the bed, while she preparing what I need to take a bath, and then she give her hand again while smiling, it looks like she have fun with me. But what is the part of this that funny? Caring me is definitely a big no, since she snatches Len away from me, maybe she laugh at my condition that helpless without the other help.

Wait, did I just say, what I think I said? Snatches Len away from me… now, I get more confused, what is Len for me? I don't know…

Right now, Miku help me take a bath, she wash my blond hair, with an orange flavored shampoo. It is always my most favorite shampoo than other, and I wonder how she learns it? Theory of future Kagamine hit my head once again. Ah yeah, maybe Len told her everything about me when they making out or something.

"Rin-chan, what will you do after take a bath? Watching TV or eating?" she asks me, I can see from the mirror that she is laughing right now. Now, I think she is a freak.

"…Nothing?" I answer her with a question tone. I'm not planning to do anything with my life right now, busy with thinking how to go to heaven as soon as possible.

"Geez, Rin-chan you are helpless at having fun don't you?" she said with a mischievous tone. I don't know is she mocking me or just joking at me.

"That's. Not. Funny." I said. Wow, I think my talking ability is better, and my throat didn't ache that much anymore when I talk.

"Sorry, sorry… The point is why don't you take a walk outside with Len? I think he will be happy that way!" she said, both hoping for my forgiveness and give some advice to spend my time.

I can think twice about the forgiveness, but walking outside is not in my dictionary for one and half month. Since it is in monotone color before, and now I regain my color vision again once more, maybe right now, I can enjoy it more… but, why with Len?

"Why should I?" I ask for the reason of me stepping out from the house and for addition with Len. Before she can answer, apparently she already finished with washing my hair, and once more pouring water into my head. Don't ask me is it cold or warm water, ask her. The flowing shampoo water, force me to close my eyes, so the shampoo won't come inside my eyes.

"Of course spending with your dear twin brother is fun, Rin-chan! Don't worry, I will guard the house!" answer her, now she rub my back with a soap. It looks like she has a good experience with rubbing people back, maybe she ever tending people before.

"That's not it…" I answer her. I still have this feeling of doubt inside my mind, somehow I wish that I can believe them, yet deep inside my mind I still can't believe them. I stay silent for a while, until Miku starts talking again.

"Rin-chan… will you listen to me?" she ask with a pleading eyes, I can see her aqua eyes reflection sparkling in the mirror. I just nod at her request.

"…This is… just what I think. You know what Rin-chan. I have the same problem like you before, that's how I and Len meet," she said, starting her story. I'm just nodding the sign that I actually listening. Right now, I feel my stomach just go upside-down hearing her beginning of story, did I just saying a mean thing? Whatever, I don't care.

"I… betrayed by my friend and attempt to commit suicide. Yet, I failed since Len found me before I die… This friend of mine, said that she didn't mean to betray me, but she leave me alone when I'm bleeding to death. I'm deciding to not believe at anything, at that time… yet, before my consciousness loss completely, I can hear her voice calling me, right now I thinking about the meaning…" she continue her story, while pouring water in my back, then she grab a towel.

"… maybe, she isn't lying about she didn't mean to betray me, she just in love with a false person, and that person is someone important to me. Maybe… this is just maybe… deep down, I want to forgive them, and hope for their happiness, but I'm still can't, since that mean I'm lying to myself. But, I just can believe at her right now…" and she continues it. Somehow, I can see a liquid in her aqua eyes. I guess this story still hurt her. I just nod a little just make her sure that I'm listening.

"…Len help me get out from my darkness, and see the light. I'm grateful for his kindness to me, he even let me to cry when I said I won't crying. That's why I treasure him. And then… when he said, that he loves me, a dilemma hit me again, and I start thinking again about, 'Did I really love him that way?' that's what I think about," she said, she then grab my hand and help me to stand.

"I'm in way…" I said, cutting her story a little.

She shakes her head, and then she said, "You know what Rin-chan. Len really does love you, you know… he treasure you above anything else, he care about you more than anyone. And when he know that you will be different, he blame himself the most for not caring you," she said again.

"Liar…" I said. My heart ache when I said that, I wonder why?

She giggle and put on some dress she found in the cupboard, and then she said again, "Rin-chan, you really are not honest, well, more like a denial in my ear. Don't worries Len won't hate you even you said that thousand times, since he love you that much," she said. She put on some long-sleeve dress, with the skirt that reaches my knee.

"I'm not in denial…" I said while inspecting my clothes. Right now I'm completely mad at her. She sounds like she knows everything about me. She giggles again, and combs my hair slowly. After that her face tense again.

"Rin-chan… maybe it is not my place to said it. But, I think your father and mother won't like it, if you pursue them… like this, I'm sure they want you to happy, not suffer. My friend ever said this… people always regretted what they want to do at their life, when they can't die peacefully," she said.

I turn myself to face her. Did she mean that Papa and Mama will hate me if I go to their side with my way? So who love me right now? I can feel tear that forming in my eyes, why she said something bad like that?

"Why… they hate me?" I said while tear still forming in my eyes.

"That's because… they want you to life your life to the fullest, and when you came to their side, you can tell them a lot of story they want to hear from you, so that you won't regret anything and…" she not finishing her word, and then hug me, not to tight I guess, since her arm is loose.

"…there is someone whom hold dear of you, Rin-chan…" she continue her sentence and hug me so tight, so right now I can just bury my head into her embrace. And somehow my tear just broke loose, I don't know why myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I'm tapping my finger at the table while sitting in the sofa, waiting for Miku and Rin to get out from the bathroom. They really take their sweet time in there. I know that something is happening inside of the bathroom. I hope something that not beyond the line, since Miku is weird and all, I even doubt that Miku still like a guy after everything that happened to her.<p>

"If I think Miku is a lesbian. Why I confess to her long time ago!" I scream in my mind. Regret always comes when everything is already over.

"Len!" shout a high-pitched voice from behind me. I'm turning my head and Miku already glomping me from behind, sometimes Miku can be very annoying.

"Miku let me go!" I demand at her, whom still glomping me like no tomorrow, why she is so happy anyway? Did she do anything weird to Rin?

"Okay, okay, relax Len, I'm not doing anything to your dear Rin-chan, I'm still normal and Rin-chan just standing behind me," she said like she just read my mind. And then she releases me from her deathly hug, and gives me someone hands.

"Rin you are here?" I look at the owner of the hand, that no more no less, is Rin's hand. She just nods as agreement.

"Nee~ Lenny, go take Rin-chan to the outside will you?" said Miku whom already pushing Rin to me, made Rin to fall at me… in an awkward position, constantly I blush at Rin that now above me. Miku, I surely going to get you for this one day!

"Sorry, Len…" said Rin whom still not move an inch from her position, I'm feel a little glad, that she is not feeling anything right now, if yes, maybe Miku will get one or two punch from Rin.

"It's fine…" I said to Rin, her eyes looks dimmer than before, it looks like she is sad, wait did I just said that she is sad? I'm checking her eyes again, and now, I can confirm that her eyes look dimmer than her usual emotionless eye.

"Miku…" I'm calling Miku that now in the kitchen eating a leek from the refrigerator. Rin just stare at me with her 'What is going on' eye.

"Yes Len?" she answer back still munching a leek, it looks like she is still in her happy-go-lucky mood right now.

"What are you talking about with Rin?" I ask Miku that still munching her leek, why she love that thing anyway?

Miku stop her leek munching, and then answer my question, "Just past thing," she answer.

I'm still curious about what happened in the bathroom, and then I can feel Rin tugging my shirt, she just shake her head, maybe she mean about there is nothing wrong with her and Miku. But, I'm still worried, about whose past Miku talk about.

"Len, remember what is doctor said, or your princess will gone 'poof' from your sight!" she said with a half-mad voice, it looks like she talking about her own past, and she will crush me into pieces if I ask about it more than this.

"Who is this princess?" Rin ask with her usual emotionless eye at me, but it looks more demanding. She staring me, and I just can't find the right word to answer Rin. And to make it worse, Rin just climbing into me, darn you Miku, why you always said things with a weird way and always make people misunderstood?

"Err…Rin… it's, well…" I said without even finishing my sentence. I swear I heard giggle from the kitchen door, curse you Miku, curse you and your giggle.

"Who?" ask Rin again with more serious look at her eyes, back to scary Rin I ever know. I don't know is it a good thing or a bad thing, since Rin face is already 1 cm apart from my face. I just avert my eyes and blushing more, until I feel that Rin cold hand are in my cheek and made my eyes gaze to her eyes again.

"Well… it is…" I still can't answer Rin question, because I'm too busy thinking about how I must say the answer to Rin, smelling Rin body that smell of fresh orange, and holding myself to not kiss Rin little, pink and looks smooth, lips, that's now right in front of mine. And her dresses just double her cuteness, it is so damn hard to not rape her right here right now.

Rin just staring at me more, and looks like she waiting for my answer, I just gulp a little, before said it with a very low voice, "…it is… you… Rin…" I answer her, and finally answer her.

Rin eyes widen a bit, and then I can see that her eyes looks teary, Rin cry a lot nowadays, "Wai- Rin, what are you crying for?" I ask her with a really concerned voice, and she just cries more. Did I hurt her in one way?

"Len… do you… love me?" she ask again. Tear still rolling at her beautiful cheek and some of it fall into my face.

I got up and hug her tightly, but not that deathly tight like Miku always does. Miku still busy with eating leek and it looks like she won't come here in near time. Don't tell me she set this up. But, I let it pass just now, since right now make sure Rin calm is the most important.

"Why you ask it?" I ask her, just to make sure about everything, but I hope she is not mad and think I am a liar again.

"Because… you said it… a lot… to me…" Rin answer still crying, but she started to wipe her tear. So did she mean that she want to believe what I say once more?

"That's fine Rin… since I love you after all… and I will always love you even you said that I'm a liar," I said to Rin and helping her wipe her tear away. Somehow, I can see Rin lips moving… like a faint smile.

"Really?" she asks again. Somehow, I feel that Rin really mean it, in some way.

"Of course Rin, If I'm lying, I won't eat banana anymore for the rest of my life," I answer her. I know that Rin knows that I treasure banana a lot.

"Silly…" she said. She then looking up at me in my eyes again and I can see the flicker of life inside her eyes. Please god or anything, prove me that my eyes see the right thing, and what I see is, Rin eyes shine more than before.

"As what?" she ask again. It looks like she didn't take notice of me staring at her eyes.

I widen my eyes, Rin said as what… wait, what? Did she just ask me the most embarrassing thing in the world if I tell her? I'm already told her a ton of time, and now she ask it by herself, is it the thing that called confession? I just can't help but blush with the question.

And thank goodness, Miku separate Rin and me, before I said anything embarrassing, and help Rin to stand up. And she hid some giggle when she sees me and Rin period. Of course I still busy blushing.

"Well, so you guys just go and out will you? You can do your making out session in outside if you want," she said with a giggle, and then she hand Rin hand to me once again. And somehow I get this feeling that Rin hand became warm.

Rin just look blankly at Miku, it looks like she didn't know what Miku is talking about… yet. Well, it is better for now, and then I guide her to walk, since her legs still tremble when she walk. It looks like her legs got paralyzed first, than her voice.

"Can you walk Rin?" I ask Rin who still struggle with her white, with yellow lines, shoes. It looks like she does her best, so I just can't offer my help, since she will very mad at me if I do so.

"Yes…" Rin said. After some minutes she finished with wearing her shoes, and then Rin began walking at my pace. After we already in front of the gate, I'm shouting at Miku.

"We go, Miku!" I shout at Miku whom still have leek at her right hand, while her left hand waving at us. Rin waves her free hand to Miku.

"Take a good trip!" said Miku. Me and Rin wave our hand at her and go walking to a random place, that apparently a park, which used to be our playground when we still young.

"It's been eternity since the last time we going to this park, isn't it Rin?" I ask at Rin, whom apparently spacing out, like always. I leaned closer to her and pressed my forehead again her, she then looking at my eyes, surprised a little it seems, so she does spacing out.

"You not thinking about how you will do your act next time, is it?" I ask, grabbing her hand as tight as I can. Just a note that I won't let go her hand, if she even think about doing it.

"No, I'm not thinking about jumping from window, slice my artery, drown at pond, or something like that," she answer me. Wait, so she said that she is quitting with her act to leave me?

"So, you won't leave me here with that noisy Miku aren't you?" I ask her again. Make sure about what I heard before.

Rin just shake her head a little, well, I'm glad and all, but, the Rin I know is never ever give up if she already decide a thing, so it is very new for me.

I'm hugging her so tight after hearing her statement. Maybe it is the best day for me right now. But why she spacing out like that? There must be a reason for it. And by curiosity, I release my hug a little, and gazing at her eyes again, "Why you spacing out then?" I ask.

She blinks a little and just said her answer in a low voice, "I don't know… but… I just think, that Len hand is so warm and comfy," Rin answer. But, I know that she hide one more thing in her eyes, twins bond, made me feel that something of her is confussed.

"Is that so? I can guess that something is hidden in your eyes, Rin," I said.

Rin push me from her, and it looks like she hate it when I mind read her. She then said in a low voice, "It just…"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, now what I miss about? This story became all fluffy and girly, at first I want to make Rin jump from some roof, but, I guess that will made this story became longer and longer like hell. Eh, please don't mind about the Japanese thing in the beginning of the story okay? I'm just need it for another thing, so don't mind it. And I guess this chapter ends up with cliffhanger.<strong>

**I'm still give thanking the Vocaloid RPG group from the Facebook, and you and my dear reader. When I see that my first English Vocaloid fanfic have a lot readers from the other country except Indonesia, I'm feel so happy, that I decide to give it my all!**

**Anyway, I would like some review, so I know is my fic bad or the storyline need to be improved, or my stupid grammar that need to be corrected, since English is never my first language. Next time is chapter 3 or if I wish will be an Epilogue, fast huh?**

**Okay, enough of my nonsense! Please review and wait for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3 : All end up fine, right?

**Disclaimer: I'm not own Vocaloid. It belongs to their respective owner. But, I still have this fic!**

**GAAAAAAAAAHHH! *scream* Just forget that one, I'm just kidding around and just tired. Like I said before, maybe this is the last chapter or if anyone wants it, I can make an Epilogue. After this, I'm going to write my other fanfiction that need to be worked ASAP, especially ITFF since it soon will end. Okay, this story set at the autumn, because I simply love it. First, sorry for absence for the longest of time, school call that's it, and it is so damn important for me. Then sorry for the cliffy end in the chapter 2, but being a troll, I'm love teasing like that. v And… OTL OMFG? What is this thing that I wrote?**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The autumn breeze made the yellow and orange colored leaf flying around. A blond haired girl pushes her twin from her. The twin brother didn't understand why her twin sisters do that.<p>

"It just…" the girl said with a low voice that can made people think that she is have a throat illness.

"Rin what is going on?" ask the boy. The girl known as Rin just shook her head, telling that he shouldn't come near her. She then mumbles some word, the same word like before.

"It just…" she repeats her sentence again, and then she looks at her twin brother eyes again.

"…" she mumbles some voiceless word, and then she look at the ground.

Actually Rin is talking something important to her twin brother, Len, but the wind is so loud that made her twin brother can't hear what she says.

"What are you talking about Rin?" Len ask Rin once again, whom still looking at the ground, hiding her face. He put his hands at Rin shoulder and shake Rin body a little, just to make sure she snap from her day dreaming again, if she is.

"Eh… no, nothing, Len, wha-what should we do?" Rin said again, with a (forced) cheerful voice she (can) makes, Len just sigh at her and pat her heads slowly.

"Anything you wish, my dear princess," Len said while holding Rin hand again after patting her head. He decides to not asking Rin what she said earlier further more, and went along with her flow since she looks like she didn't want to repeat it again.

Rin blinks at Len for a while and then point at the swing, before tugging his shirt, "That…" she said with a very low voice.

Len just smile at her and then start walking her to the swing, before it he said, "Don't try to fall on purpose," he said leaning at her a little, much to Rin surprise.

"I-I… I won't…" she said with a mixed emotion in her voice, then she blinking at him a little, before start to staring at the ground.

And not long after that, Len let Rin shit at the swing will he rock it. Len didn't do it so fast, since Len still afraid that Rin will fall, if he do it.

Rin enjoy the time they spent in the park, while she is thinking about herself once more. What is she wanted to do? And how her life will play with her, after everything turns into normal again. She will go to college for sure, but what is her wish?

"Len… after everything is over…" Rin said to Len, still with a low voice. Len stop whatever thing he do, and grab the rope of the swing, he then look at Rin with a big question mark on his head.

"What is it Rin?" Len ask.

"Well, it is just maybe… maybe… when everything turn into normal… what should I do?" Rin answer with a question to Len.

Len just tilt his head, it is rare for Rin to ask such a confusing question. And then he said, "What do you want to do Rin?" he ask with a soft voice.

Rin looks at the sky, it looks like she is thinking about a lot of thing, and that's when Len cut her spacing out by a kiss in her forehead. Even a stupidest person could see that Rin blushing a little.

"What's that for?" she ask, still with a pink-red face.

Len giggle a little, mimicking Miku annoying giggle. He then moves to the front of his dear sister Rin, and lean closer to her.

"You need to stop spacing out like that Rin," Len said with a smile in his face.

Rin frown a little, and it made Len giggle more. Rin does look cuter when she frowns, but she looks cutest when she smiles. Rin feel a little mad, teased like that.

"I hate you," Rin said with a mad face.

Len laugh died down, and look at Rin with a wide eyes, "What?" he ask.

Rin smirk, and then said, "Got you!" she said. So she is lying about that.

Len hug Rin so tight, and then he said, "You scare me to hell, Rin!" he said with a great relieve in his voice.

Rin felt it right now, she can feel it again. And then Rin hug Len back, much to Len surprise, and then she said, "I'm sorry…" she said.

Len can felt the warm in Rin voice, he feel so glad, and believe that everything will be fine in the end. Maybe… it will end up fine with this feeling to her. But, he didn't want to do it as soon as he can, he need to make sure that Rin rest well.

Rin broke their embrace, and then said to Len directly to his eyes, "Len… will you help me to… stand up?" ask Rin.

Len tilt his head because he confused of Rin request, but still do it anyway, since it won't do her any harm, and then Len help Rin to stand up. After Rin stands, she pushes Len so he sits at the swing, and then she sit in his lap.

Len, whom surprised, can't hide his blushing face, "R-Rin?" he asks with a voice mix from confuse, embarrassment, et cetera.

Rin just leaning her back at Len chest, and then she said, "Let's play together, Len… It will be not fair, if I'm the only one whom plays…" Rin said. Len can't she how is her expression, since Rin is literally in front of him, sitting in his lap.

"I'm fine with that," Len said to answer Rin word. Their position is certainly embarrassing for him.

Rin frown, and then said, "Anyway, just do it will you Len?" she said with a frown on her face. She simply want to enjoy her time with her… she doesn't know what Len is for her. And right now she just wants to know it more.

Len taken aback with Rin word earlier, it looks like she will always force her will until he do it. Then Len just smile a little, before said, "As you wish, my dear princess…" Len said.

Rin face flushed, good thing is Len is behind her, so he can't see her red face right now. And when she knows it, they already play the swing together. Len just talking about anything Rin missed, when she still staying in the hospital.

It looks like, Len and Rin go to the same music college, but since Rin and Len have this… complicated problem, both of them took some rest from their college, Len already arrange everything when Rin still sleeping in the bed.

"You always like that Len… do everything for me," Rin said in the middle of Len endless talk.

Len slow down the swing, and then said, "It's because I always care and love you, Rin," he said. Rin feel a little embarrassed by Len word, she used of it before, but right now, that word have a different meaning to her, since she does have a strong feeling towards him.

Rin tries to look for the other topic. She staring at everything that maybe can be used, before long she end up looking at the sky, the sky is already in orange color, saying that it is already late. Time sure fly so fast…

"Err, well, it is already late, shall we go home? Miku will worry about us…" Rin said with a nervous voice, try to convince Len to go home, and hide her embarrassment.

Len then look at the sky and then said, "Well, you right, so shall we go home?" said Len. Rin just nod for the answer, but still not realizing that she literally sits on Len. And since Rin not standing, there are these awkward silences between them, and Len decide to break the ice and remind Rin.

"Rin, will you stand up, so I can stand?" Len said with a nervous grin on his face. He does want this moment to last, but right now they need to go home, so the noisy Miku won't talk weird thing about Incest or Twincest, and then said, that she hopes she can have the same love scenario happening to her.

Rin surprised a bit, and then she finally know her position right now, she then hurriedly stands up while saying, "I-I'm sorry…" Rin said while try to standing. She tries to hide her blushing face.

Len warn her reckless move, because she didn't grab anything to support her body, since her leg won't recover that fast, "Rin, watch out!" Len said.

Rin just hear Len warn, and she just know that she doesn't grab anything to support herself, so she end up flailing around. Len quickly grab Rin body, so she won't fall but, Rin just pull Len, so both of them fall together.

Len protect Rin from the ground and just said, "O-ouch…" when his back touches the hard ground. He opens one of his eyes, just to make sure that Rin is fine. Well, she does fine, but that isn't the problem right now, since Rin literally on top of Len right now, Rin hug him so tight out of fear, but she doesn't realize it yet, that her face is right in front of his face right now.

Len blushed madly right now, while he just gulping nervously, the air between them seems to become hot and hotter each time he breaths. Len can't help but admiring Rin perfect face that starts to regain its light, while holding his own instinct to kiss (and rape) Rin lips that's right in front of his lips.

"L-Len…" Rin said, while slowly open her eyes. And when her eyes fully opened, her face became red like tomato. And both of them just freezing in instant, they already forgot that they must go home right now.

The one whom snapped from the moment first is Len, still with a blushing face, he said, "You need to be more careful Rin…" Len said. He then grab Rin hand and help her to stand up. Rin just nod and hide her red face, Len just too busy with his own face, that he can't see that Rin face is in the same condition like him.

Rin and Len walk to their house, hand by hand, without saying anything, both of them busy with their own mind. Mostly because the accident just now, and Rin just realized her action when she ask about this "Princess" of Len, that end up as her, and her face gain more redness.

"Rin-chan, Len!" said a very familiar voice from the front of them, the owner of the most annoying giggle in the world, Miku. Apparently they already near their house and Miku just walking around and facing at their direction.

Rin and Len snap from their own mind, and look at Miku with an "OMG? It is her, my world is over!" face. Miku caught both of them blushing, and do her giggle again. She then said, "I think both of you will go to some Love hotel and making out…" she said still with her giggle.

Rin blink her eyes at Miku, don't understand a little bit of her word, yet Len is already blushing like there are no tomorrow, he swear at his heart, that he will cut Miku leek into pieces and burn them when he sees it. Len does want to do it with Rin… wait, it isn't something like that, but well it is like…

"Len… snap from it will you?" said Miku clapping her hand in front of Len face. Len snap from his own imagination and then laugh nervously, worry that Miku will found out what he is thinking about.

Rin frown at their good relationship, and look at the other direction, completely annoyed and jealous. Miku grab Rin hand from Len, and walk her to house, like an over-protective mother do toward her daughter when a boy walk her home, leaving Len behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Miku suddenly drag me to my room and lock the door, Miku starts to creep me out. She then said to me with a sparkly eyes, "Ne~ what are you two doing?" ask Miku, with her super sparkly eyes, and she slid her hand to my hair. Okay, She. Is. Creepy.<p>

My face flustered a bit, remember that moment again, when I almost fall again, and landing at Len chest. Len chest is so soft and warm, it make me feel protected and loved. And his identical eyes look so beautiful, and I can't help but thinking about Len smooth lips that almost hit mine. Whoa- okay, I don't thinking anything weird, so I'm begging to you, don't say it to Len or Miku that I thinking about it okay? Pretty, pleaseeee!

Miku observe my flustering face before grinning, rather scary one too, and then she said, "Something must be happened between you two…" Miku said. She pushes me to my bed and start crawling to me.

I'm avoiding Miku when she crawls at me, and then said, "There is nothing that going on with us!" I answer Miku question, and she just crawl into me and put one of her hands at my face.

She strokes my cheek and then said, "Your face tells the otherwise Rin-chan… I know it, should I make you talk?" Miku said with a very scary face. She smiles at me and put her thumbs at my lips.

I'm shivering from the scary feeling that comes from Miku, she is so scary right now, I swear at the name of any orange. She slid her other hand at my back, something is not fine right now.

"This is the little lips that won't talk right? What should I do to make it talk? I wonder…" she said with a very weird voice. Then, she forcefully inserts her thumbs to my mouth, I'm flinched but Miku hands that wrap me make me can't move at all, someone something help me!

When Miku thumbs travels at my mouth, I can't help but gave this weird voice, when her thumbs hit my mouth. And then I hear a sound that gave a signal that my room door is opened, and then my savior from death, talk with a very scary voice to Miku, "Miku…" he said. I take a glance at the person, and I see Len face filled with a raging emotion there.

Miku giggle, and then she said, "And when I enter the most entertaining part…" she said with her devilish giggle. She looks at Len, but her hand still in the same position as before.

Len then pull Miku hand from me and then he hug me so tight, my face is pressed against his cheek before he said, "No sexual embarrassment to my Rin!" shout Len at Miku, whom still giggling, and my face gain more redness again, when I feeling Len warm cheek. And I get this feeling that, Miku set this up!

Miku then said, "How you get inside this room?" ask Miku. She has an orange-shaped key at her hand, somehow I feel she says thing like, 'And I bring the room key with me, too…' or something beyond that line.

"I have a spare key to Rin room, to prevent you do something weird to my Rin!" answer Len, he held the same key at his hand, and he still have a raging anger and he still hugging me tight. I feel my face blushed more, Len mad for me…

My heart starts beating with a very noisy sound, I hope Len not hear it. I can feel that my face heat is rising more and more. I wonder why I'm feeling like this.

When I'm still wondering, some hands pass from my face, I'm snapped from my daydreaming, and see whose hands it was. And I can see the owner is Miku, whom right now, snatch the key from Len hand, and start running to the door. I have a bad feeling.

"Miku, give the key back!" Len demand at Miku whom flailing around at the door, he starts to chase Miku. But, Miku is fast and before Len could touch a strand from her hair, my room door is closed and Len face meets the door… pretty hard, from the sounds.

And then I hear a sound of lock. Don't tell me…

"Both of you will spend the night together! I already put some banana, orange, some bread in case you hungry, and a bottle of water in Rin shelf, so enjoy your night okay! I will open the door next morning to hear some good news!" Miku said in the back of the door. And then I hear some step that became farther and farther, she left us.

…Oh no, oh no, oh no, Miku you are the worst! How can I spend a night with Len, that secretly I fallen into, inside my room, just the two of us alone, and you won't open the door until the morning. How dare you Miku to do this to me!

But then I hear a "Gulp" from my throat… Is there... something that I swallow just now? My mind became so dizzy right now, what's going on?

I avert my gaze into Len that trying to slam the door open, he looks so hot in his outfit (From Adolescence one). And this tingling feeling start to burst from my chest, it is certainly not a bad feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I slam the door, but it is useless, Miku lock it already. I can force the door by slamming it, but it will be hard, since I know that she will put more lock in it. So, right now, I'm alone in Rin room, with Rin, just the two of us, for a night.<p>

I turn myself to Rin, whom just see me with a hope that it is just a dream. Sorry Rin, but this is never a dream. I shook my head, a sign that it is no use, and then she try to stand up, just to end up falling.

I ran to her, and support her body before she falls completely to the floor. Rin is always a persistent one, so I just know it. I hug her so tight, and try to calm her, that start to whines, complaint, and swearing to Miku. Now that I think about it, I shouldn't give her stress a lot, since it is bad for her body to withstand the burden.

"Rin, just go rest will you? Your body won't stand it if you do not treasure it," I said. I hope she will just do what I say and go to sleep, well, sleeping while thinking is bad for her, so I just want to make sure she sleep peacefully.

I carry her bridal-style, and she just shut her mouth. It looks like she didn't mind about it even just a bit. It is a good thing that she doesn't complaints so much. But then Rin say, "I should… change my clothes…" she said.

That time, my face turns pale with a slight blush. Miku is the one whom helping Rin putting her clothes on, and right now she isn't here, and she will never here to help Rin change into her pajamas right now. It means, the responsibility is all mine.

I'm thinking a lot of thing before lay Rin down on her bed, while I walk to her cupboard, and pick a random clothes, that looks like a pajamas and give it to Rin. She blinks in surprise, but then said, "Len… will you… face to other direction for a while?" she ask. Rin bury her face at the clothes I gave to her.

I'm tilting my head with her reaction, but still do it anyway. I'm sat at the floor and look at the other direction, not have a reason to look at Rin, whom still changing right now. I can hear the sound of clothes being thrown to other place. Okay, this is awkward…

And then I feel something warm at my back, and when I turn backward… it is Rin! She already changed into a white night gown, and apparently, she fall from the bed and right now bumping into me again.

I can feel my face blush, when I saw Rin with her white gown (the one from Adolescence), she not saw me directly on my face, and she just tugging my shirt, knowing it I ask, "What's wrong Rin?" I ask her, still with a blush on my face and literally holding myself. (Since Rin looks so rapeable, poor Lenny…)

She not looking at my face and just mumble a word, "Hungry…" she said.

My blush quickly died down, Rin start to talk like she did last month, less word and less voice, is something gone wrong along the way?

Setting my mind aside, I'm looking for the food in the self, that Miku said before, and grab some orange, for Rin, a banana, for me, and a crumb of bread for the two of us. Rin look at me with her emotionless look, and took the orange. Something is wrong in here…

Rin just take the orange and start to peel it, but, her hands still not reacting that good, and the orange just fell down from her hands, and I quickly grab it. Something is wrong with Rin right now, I wonder what? Her expression is just swinging from one to the other, it is hard to keep up.

"Rin?" I ask her at her face that just became blank all of sudden. Her face fluster and become deep scarlet. Did she catch a fever? But, something in my head just said that it is not it.

She stares at me with an intense passion thing. Something must be messing with her head. I eat the rest of my banana, when I bite something that certainly not a banana, and I spit it out, and found a half of a white pill. Sudden realization hits me, I know who make Rin like this.

"MIKU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME!" I scream at the culprit of Rin weird behavior, while holding Rin, whom literally crawling at me. The drug that Rin took from Miku, made her all hot and stuff. Well, I don't mind about Rin being hot and all… but, isn't it a little too sudden for both of us?

But, wait, did I just say that the one I spit is half? So does it means that the other half is already in my body? I guess so, when I start to feel this hot feeling inside my chest. Three word to Miku, YOU ARE DEAD.

"Len…" said Rin with this suggestive voice, she still crawling into me. And something catch my eyes from Rin… gown. Gah, better avert my eyes before I'm getting the very bad idea to Rin. She won't remember anything, because the after effect of the drugs. I wonder where and when the hell Miku got this stuff in her little pocket?

I avert my eyes to the other direction, still blushing with the view, when Rin hand slowly slide at my face, slowly made me gazing at her beautiful Azure eyes that identical to mine, she press her body closer to me while her head is right in front of mine, with her pleading eyes. Author… you gave me no choice but to do it here right now, aren't you?

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Author Note: Sorry for the somehow sudden rate changing here, please tell me what should I do to the rating right now at the review!-<strong>_

* * *

><p>I slid my hand at Rin neck, and carefully loosen the ribbon that holds her gown together and made it loose. The ribbon became loose and then fall, quickly I change our position so right now I'm in the top of Rin, and she is below me.<p>

Rin then said, "Please be gentle…" she said with a pleading eyes.

She still has this deep scarlet color at her face. I stroke some of the strands of her hair, before whispering into her, "If that was your wish…" I whisper at her ear seductively.

I bite her ear, and take my sweet time at it, when I hear Rin start moaning, certainly enjoying this. Shit, I start to like this.

I take a close look at Rin pleading face, and kissing her lips, and then she kiss me back, our kiss feels so long, and I hope this will last. But, the need of air, force us to break our kiss, just to take another kiss. I lick Rin lips, to ask for an entrance. She opens her mouth and I insert my tongue inside of her, started to intertwine our tongue. I can feel my growing erection from inside of my boxer.

We broke for the air again and I already throw my tie alongside with my shirt into some random corner leaving a trouser, and then helping Rin with her white gown and throw it, leaving Rin with only a bra and a yellow panties, lacy one for extra, before me, she blush, how cute.

I trail my kiss at her neck and sometimes bite it, made Rin moan in delight. By instinct, I slide one of my hands into her wet panties, she is such a damp down there. I slide my finger back and forth at her clit, feeling her growing wetness. Somehow I enjoy this too.

"A naughty one isn't you Rin…" I said to her with a whispering seductive voice. She just blushes and averts her eyes, before said, "Whatever…" she said. I laugh at her before start to removing my trouser leaving my boxer behind, while Rin just staring at me, speechless. Or did she daydreaming again?

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I'm just speechless when saw Len just wear a boxer before me right now, I blushed madly, and just… silent and waiting, I'm the one whom asking anyway, and stupid brain made me enjoy it madly. It feels like an ecstasy, and it made you want more and more for it.<p>

But, when I snapped to the reality, Len already kissing me, before break it and said, "Done with your daydreaming Rin?" he said. I flushed, and embarrassed, Len just need to catch myself daydreaming about him, won't he?

"Yeah… because…" I'm not finishing my sentence. I want to say the rest of thing that I just said at the park this afternoon, but quickly shut my mouth. But, unfortunately, Len just need to hear it.

"Because?" he asked with a smirk in it. He just needs to hear it, oh damn you stupid mouth. I flushed. Len slid one of his hands at my cheek, and the other slid my bra and throws it.

"I'm not telling," I said to Len whom asking me. That thing is embarrassing! How could I say it in front of him right now? That's when I regret it, since Len finger already trusting at my wet center and pump it, made me moan in delight. And his hands that still stroke my cheek, just made me lean closer to his face.

"So, can I force you the same way Miku did, Rin-chan?" Len said.

Oh, no, not another torture for my mouth! But my suspicious died down, when Len attention changed into my two nipples and then he twists it, made me moan again in delight, stupid, stupid, stupid lust! He then sucks it so hard, and made me scream, yet I enjoy it.

Then he made his face the same level as mine again and then asking again, "So what it is Rin? I won't stop even you wish me too," he said. I'm shook my head as disagreement, I won't give up at it if it is just in this level.

"You are persistent aren't you Rin?" Len said. I can see that he throw my panties, and he inhale at my wet center. And then he licks my clit, and I can't help but moaning loud, screw it if someone hears me. It feels like an electric shock that feels so god damn good!

And that's when Len finger start trusting and made me scream, moan, and my breath became heavier, whatever you said I don't care. I just scratching the floor with my nail, can't hold the crescendo of the pleasure and I finally lost it.

Len face became the same level as mine again and then start asking me again, he enjoy torturing me I guess, but the torture feel so good, so whose care? He then lick his finger with this sexy way, before insert his thumb at my mouth, forcing me to talk.

"Mmm Len…nggh…" I said with his thumb still in my mouth, while he stare at my eyes deeply, he really want me to answer it isn't he?

"Will you answer me Rin?" he asks again, right now with a serious tone in it. My face became red, and I decide to not avert my gaze. He pin both of my hand and made me can't move. While I'm moaning, because her thumb, that inserted to my mouth, just force me to talk.

"Hah…Len… I…" I said, still holding my breath, and my eyes became a little foggy, Len just "Hmm" my talk and then he want me to continue.

My face flushed again, and I know that my face is in a deep scarlet color, right now, and then I said, "I…love…you… just that…" I continue my talk. Len eyes widen a bit, and then he just smiles warmly, before he pecks my lips, and force his way towards my mouth, but he do it more gently and softly than before. I just know that he already throw his boxer, when I didn't notice.

"I love you too, Rin…" he answers after we broke our kiss.

And then I get an idea, and made Len sit on the bed, when I place his cock towards my mouth, and I began to lick it. Len groaned in pleasure, it made me pumped somehow, when I start to suck more of his cock length and weirdly enjoying it. Len groan double the pleasure.

I can feel that Len became stiffer, and it was when he shot some liquid to my mouth, I suck it all dry and taste it with my mouth. His taste isn't that bad, almost the same with orange, but it is just more… tasty and addictive.

I release the cock and when I do it made a weird sound like a smacking sound one. Len leaning closer to me and held my hand, helping me to stand up, before said seductively at my ear, "It feels good… since I'm holding myself for the longest of time," Len whispers. It made my face flushed, if only I know it longer, then maybe we will sleep at the same room for a long time, and maybe I will finding myself pregnant for not so long. Screw the world and rule okay! I'm sure our parents watch us happily, since both of us are happy right now.

"If you just said it before…" I said, and then Len just carry me bridal-style, before laying me to the bed. He crawl at me and give a nervous grin, I grin nervously too. Who won't nervous when there are this whole set up and we just naked before each other?

Len tugging his cock at my center, made me moan and feel teased, "Just do it will you…" I said while glaring at him.

Len smile a little before leaning his face towards mine, he said, "What is your order princess?" ask Len while gazing at my eyes.

I smile a little, and then answer, "Just fuck me until I cum, I don't took no for an answer," I said with a demanding tone and a little seductive voice, because I really want Len to take me right now, no but. Then he pressed his forehead against mine.

"As you wish, my dear sister, my beloved princess," Len said with a sexy voice. And then he kisses me so intensely, when I feel, that Len cock, starts to filling me. I feel a little restrain from my body cracked, it looks like I lose my virginity, but it is hurt!

I can feel that tear rolled from my eyes, but I hold it, Len look at me concerned, and then I shook my head. He smile, I smile back, we never need words to talk, since right now we became one. And then Len starts pumping me slowly and in a steady rhythm, I just moan in delight, it feels good you damn reader!

It is staying for a long time until Len starts to pump me faster. OMG! FFFFFFFFFFF- I just swearing at the pleasure and moaning without restrain and panting a lot, Len groan too and sweats start forming from our forehead.

"Len!" I scream Len name every time I can.

"Rin!" and usually Len answer me with calling my name.

We kissing an intense and passion-filled kiss a lot, now and then, enjoying this a lot, although we never plan this out before hand. I can feel that I'm starting to loss it, and I hug Len so tight, when I get the orgasm, and dig my nail onto Len back. I let out a heavy breath and panting, before long, Len start to pump me again. Len isn't finish his yet. Not yet, and then he start pumping me when I begin all of that moaning and screaming, and usually to make my mouth shut, Len will kiss me intensely now and then.

I can feel that I'm on the high again, and before long Len said to me, "Aishiteru Rin," he said to me with his passionate eyes.

Between my moaning and screaming, I answer Len, "Aishiteru Len…" I said. But then the orgasm hit me again, and I hug Len so tight, when Len start moan with unrestrained voice, I can feel Len shot inside me when my wall became loose.

My eyes became all foggy, and Len just fall onto my side, and he stroke some of my hair strands, and smiling at me, with his warmest and loving smile. I cuddle at him before start smiling to him, the real smile I can, since I'm in complete bliss right now.

We gazing at each other eyes for so long, until Len lean his face closer to me, and then we share other long-deep kiss. After we broke it, Len said, "You need to rest," is just what Len said while patting my head. I groaned in annoyed voice.

Well, Len is right after all. I just clutch at his warm chest and start to doze off. I fell asleep in Len warm embrace.

(A month later…)

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for the chapter 3. OMFG! I'm so screwed with LEMON scene. Don't ask me why I wrote it in first place! I'm screwed, screwed, all screwed up! This is so damn bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad! OTL Someone kill me right now…<strong>

**Sorry for another cliffy ending and I decide to make it longer a little bit, maybe the next chapter will became the last chapter with one extra epilog if I change my mind. And it sets a day before their birthday a.k.a 26****th**** December, okay, I want to get a suggestion over the CANON ending. What will you choose? (CANON is the true ending one, if I made the other then it will be alternate ending)  
>a. <strong>_**Pure Happy Ending**_**. Because it will be a massive cliché I'm not hearing if you want this one.**

**b. **_**Bitter-Sweet Ending**_**. It is my personal one, but dunno, if you want the other one I not mind it either.**

**c. **_**Pure Bad Ending**_**. If you request it.**

**And, DJ-san, I already discussed how thing will end with the pairing a massive lot, so please keep that a secret, since I guess you can think about how I will end this if I choose to go with PBE one. That sounds tragedy a lot, and I do have tragedy tag in here, but I still have the Romance tag, and my stupid perverted mind of mine just wrote this whole stuff in a night without thinking. I even not think that I will write LEMON in my whole life as a writer.**


	4. Chapter 4 : The End and Starts of Story

**Disclaimer: I'm not own Vocaloid. It belongs to their respective owner. But, I still have this fic!**

_Oh, god! Test is killing me! Err, I'm not meant the semester one. Apparently I apply for a high school that have some sort of… entrance test, yes, that's the word. Pretty sorry for the massive delay! Believe me, I have this whole setting stuck in my mind for a long time. And I'm dying for writing it. Ahaha, ahem! Back to the story, I hope you enjoy it, since this is the last part, but not, if I'm including the epilog in (AS IF!). This is the REAL LAST CHAPTER for this series! I'm bad with this melancholic stuff, and since I want to move on and made another supernatural fic on my sleeve. Good, now I made myself all stressed and all with pilling fic. Blaaaaaah, fine! Now this is the real deal, take a good time for reading this one, and enjoy it!_

**"..." for talking**

**'...' mind talking **

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>It is been a month since they reunited and start bonding in more than brother-sister relations. Rin and Len Kagamine, the twin by blood, yet they fallen for each other, and even making out! They don't care about anything that will appear in front of them… yet. But, they already have someone whom cheering for them, Miku.<p>

Rin, whom apparently have a paralyzed leg, already starts learning to walk by herself. Although she still stumble and fallen to floor, hard, she never give up. Len and Miku whom always there for her, when she stumble and fall, they try to prevent her falling or helping her get up when she already fall.

Miku can't help but think that she became a hindrance for their relationship, and already thinks to move from their house sooner or later. Len and Rin always said to Miku, that she can stay if she wants to. But, no! Miku know that one day she needs to move on with her lives, by herself and not with the Kagamine twins, and maybe found a new love interest for her broken hearts.

And day passing slowly and without anything important going on, except some moaning that out from Rin mouth now and then, since Rin and Len making out in Rin's room. Well, Miku whom heard it, will starts munching her _negi_, and then take a walk outside, looking for a chance to meet with her beloved.

"I wonder what they do right now…" mumble Miku on one of her daily walk, (since Rin and Len making out daily) while taking some fresh air.

Miku starts remembering her past lover and fiancé, Kaito, and couldn't help but worry about his well being. But, Miku wipe those thought as fast as she could, since Kaito is cheating with her best friend, Luka. Miku just walking aimlessly, until she think that it is already late enough, and she will starts to make Rin and Len worry, for disappearing from the house.

Miku walk past some supermarket, and go inside, and starts taking some beers with her. 'Maybe alcohol will help me clear my mind…' she thought, while taking some cans of beer to her shopping basket.

After that, Miku pay the bill and starts walking to direction of Kagamine households, while drinking a can of her beers. She knows that she is a pretty strong drinker, so she doesn't worry that she will became mad on the way or faint at the road, when she drinks some can of beers.

'I wonder when I must move from their house… I already have some money from working part-time, and Rin-chan already became so healthy, that she didn't need my assistance anymore… Len can do some help for her… and they already making out too… I became a hindrance sooner or later…' she thought again, while drinking her beers.

Miku let out a deep breath, before thinking again, 'I wonder what Luka well being right now… after that incident, I never heard anything about her anymore… or maybe she moving from this town with Kaito? Are they living happily with each other companion?' Miku thought.

"GEEZ, THIS IS FRUSTRATING!" Miku shouts at the empty road. Her beer cans become empty when she drinks almost every one of it, made her completely drunks. Lucky for her, she already arrives at the house, and she run happily to the inside, not noticing that she is covered with snow that starts falling when she walks home.

Len lift some strands of hair from a girl that sleeping peacefully beside him, before kissing her at her cheeks. She is his twin sister, best friend, and also his lover, Rin. Apparently she is half-naked, because they just making love right now and she sleeps of exhaustion, actually Len sleeps too just now, but, he wake up first.

Len getting down from Rin's bed and starts picking his clothes that thrown by Rin to the other side of room. He did it slowly and softly, so Rin won't wake up from her deep sleep. Len look at the window and saw that snow starts falling slowly outside. Well, this is winter, so he expect for some snow to falling.

'Now that you mention it… soon it will be our birthday, huh… this year is completely a mess with Miku covered with blood in some party and then Rin trying to commit suicide…' Len thought. He shifts his eyes to Rin direction. Rin still sleep soundly and all, and looked so pure and innocent under her blanket.

Len mouth forms a small smile, before he starts thinking again without avert his gaze to Rin, 'But, now… me and Rin are together… I think this year isn't a complete mess after all…' think Len. he walk toward Rin and then staring at her face for a long time, he feels thankful that Rin is sleeping right now, if not, maybe he will have some trouble holding up.

Rin rolled from her position, revealing her naked body and her little breasts, Len just giggle by the view, while holding him self to not rape Rin, before cover Rin body with blanket. He won't want his beloved catch a cold at winter. Len then kiss Rin again at her cheeks, before get out from her room.

Len close the door behind him slowly, afraid that Rin will woke up sooner. And then starts to walk to the kitchen. He feels something is missing, and starts look around the house, and found out what is missing right now, Miku devilish giggle and her body with her soul plus her high-pitched voice.

'Where is she?' Len thought. He got an idea that Miku taking some sort walk outside, it is became one of her habit lately, he wonder why tough…

Len turn on the TV and saw the weather report, and it said that this night will have some snowstorm. Actually he has some bad feeling right now, since Miku isn't coming back home yet, and Rin still sleep in her room.

"I'M HOME!" shout someone from the front door. Len figured that it is Miku, since the only one person whom will enter this house is her. But… what's with that cheery super high-pitched voice?

Len ran to the bathroom and grab some towel, before heading to the living room, where Miku will be right now. Len can't help but gasp, when he saw that Miku is completely drunk! Figured with a lot of empty beer can that spilled from a plastic bag that Miku brought.

"Miku you drink all of this!" Len said with a surprised voice, when he saw the empty beer can.

Miku whom still walking without seeing anything, just said, "Yeeeeeess~ I drank every one of it Lenny-kyun~ I feel sooooo hot right now! ~" Miku said, while start throwing her clothes.

In a minute, Len start panicking, with Miku whom still undressing her clothes. He shouts at her, and sometimes slaps her head hard, so he can knock some sense to her nerve.

Miku still have her bra on, when she starts attacking Len. Len, whom see it, ran away from her. Having a creepy lesbian near your side is so scary. But, not long, Len cornered in the couch, and Miku pin him to the couch, with Len on the bottom.

"Hey, Miku, wake up!" Len shout while shaking Miku shoulder. It will be so bad if Rin found out about drunken Miku almost rape him right now.

Miku still look all dreamy when she kisses Len in his mouth. Len struggle, but Miku gave all of her body weight to Len, so she is too heavy to move! Miku slid her tongue into Len mouth, and Len accidentally open his mouth because he is to busy shouting at Miku, and try to make her move.

"Len, are you there?" Now this is Len nightmare, Rin voice that approaching him and Miku, they still at those easily misunderstood position. He hopes that Rin won't found out now.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I wonder where Len is right now. I wake up from my deep sleep, and when I see my side he is not there anymore. I start picking my clothes that thrown on the floor. Somehow, I can walk normally lately, yet I hide it from Miku and Len, so I can gave them some surprise, when they see that I can walk.<p>

Anyway, lately Miku acting so strange! Sometimes she will space out when I (try to) talk with her, and sometimes she mumble some name. If I remember it right, she mumbles the name "Kaito" and "Luka". I wonder who are they, since Miku never talk to me about her past anymore since the last month when I just released from hospital.

I open my room door, and found that the family room and kitchen is empty, there is no sign of Len or Miku anywhere. The house is as tidy as usual. I turn around and saw that the TV is still on, and it said that tonight will be a snowstorm. Well, I do see the falling snow from my room window when I wake up.

"Len, where are you?" I shout around, hoping to found Len at least.

I start walking upstairs, when I hear some sounds that came from the living room. I figured that Miku is home, and Len talking with her or something. But, I hear Len shouting, maybe Miku doing something weird or buying something weird, and it made him mad.

"Len, are you there?" I shout while approaching the living room. I walk there slowly, and support myself against the wall, afraid that I will stumble and fall anytime.

"Len, why y-…" I'm not finishing my sentence, when I saw it. Len is below Miku, and the two of them kissing intensely, with Miku whom starts unbuttoning Len shirts. And Len saw me with a wide eye. Weird, my vision became blurry, and I don't know what happen, when I start running to the kitchen. I had enough!

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I know it. God. Hate. Me. Rin saw me with Miku on this easy to misunderstood position, and she starts to run away. Since when she can starts walking! But, I hope she won't run to the kitchen, and trying to commit suicide, again. I never want Rin to staying on the hospital bed for a long time, and that time is like eternity for me!<p>

I quickly push Miku away and somehow made her head hit a table so hard, hope that knock some sense to her head. Without thinking twice, I chase Rin to the first place I thought she will be, Kitchen. Place where she can end her life easily with knife, hope I'm not late yet.

When I enter the family room, I saw Rin standing near the sink, with a sharp knife in her hand, and she ready to stab it to her stomach or chest. I ran as fast as I could to prevent Rin from stabbing herself by knife.

"Rin, stop it!" I shout at Rin whom almost stab her stomach with a knife.

Rin not flinched or look at me, and she stabs her stomach with knife, and quickly pulls it out, made the blood flowing from her wound and her body fall to the floor.

"RIN!" I shout at her and trying to stop her massive bleeding, and shake her body while cradle her in my arm, hoping her consciousness still there. But, Rin not open her eyes, and she just mumbles some soundless word that I don't know about.

"MIKU! MIKU!" I shout calling Miku, hope that she already have some sense in her head after hit the table hard.

And then I hear some footsteps toward me, and found out that it was Miku's. She saw me with a question face, and when she saw Rin body covered by blood in my arm, she run to the telephone and calling the hospital.

"Keh," I groan a little, before rip some of my shirt and tie it inn Rin wound, hoping that it will slow down the bleeding. Not long after that, Miku approach me again.

"They said we must wait for ten minutes, since the weather is become worse in some minute. A-and…" Miku said not finishing her sentence. She saw the floor, and looks at me with a guilty eyes.

I just shook my head, before said, "Its fine Miku, don't blame yourself… you are drunk and all, so it can't be helped…" I said, while pushing Rin wound that covered by blood with my shirt.

Miku still look as guilty as ever, and we wait for the longest ten minute in the world, before we both hear the sound of the ambulance outside the house. Miku already put on some clothes on her so I not worried about her health anymore.

The hospital clerk, quickly pick Rin body, that I cradle in my arm, up and put her inside of ambulance. I and Miku quickly follow them inside the ambulance, and we go straight to the hospital. In the road, I hold Rin hands in my hand so tight, I didn't want to lose her smile or her life. Miku just fall into a deep silence, while looking at Rin face that became paler, from lack of blood.

'Rin, please don't die…' I hope at my heart, while holding Rin hand that became cold.

"Len, May I ask what is Rin-chan blood type? I guess we will need a lot of blood to cover Rin-chan lost of blood…" Miku said, while sitting beside me.

"Rin is an O one…" I answer her with a low voice. I still too concerned about Rin well being, to think about some blood type. But, when I remember Rin blood type, I remember one thing. O blood is a rare one, and it can only take the same O type. What will happen if the hospital ran out of the blood?

'No, Len… just think positively…' I said to myself, so I can calm down even just a little. Even if the hospital is out of blood, I will give mine to Rin, as long as Rin is safe and it is enough for me.

'God, please don't take the soul of my beloved again…' I pray whole-heartedly, while holding Rin hand tighter. Don't know that some concerned eyes, is looking at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Miku POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I know it. I know it from the starts. I'm being a hindrance for Rin-chan and Len relationship. Right now I accidentally drink to much, and 'maybe' trying to attack Len, and Rin-chan saw it without knowing that I'm drunk.<p>

Len said that I shouldn't think about it, but I can't help but feel guilty for it. Everything from the starts is my fault. If Len never meet me, then Rin-chan won't commit suicide and became like this. It would be better if I disappear from their lives soon.

I take a glance at Len with concerned eyes. It looks like, Len is praying for Rin-chan well being. I do hope that Rin-chan will be healthy again. Now that I think about it… Len lost a lot of his beloved. If … Rin-chan is taken too… I don't know what will happen then. I can't replace Rin-chan from Len hearts, and I will never can. Somehow, it feels so hurt when I think about it. I never love Len in 'that' way, yet it feels so painful when I know that I can't replace Rin-chan in Len heart.

'No, no, right now I must thinking about Rin-chan safety… I can think about that later,' I shake my mind from thinking about selfish thing, and waiting for the ambulance to enter the hospital.

* * *

><p><em>-Time Skip-<em> (Since I became lazy with emotional part)

* * *

><p>Now, this is the bad news. The hospital indeed is run out of the O blood type, and Len willingly gave all of his blood to Rin, as long as she is safe. I know by heart, that Len will die by out of blood. And to make it worse, he is so stubborn, and won't stop giving his blood, except he know that Rin-chan is safe.<p>

I quickly walk to the one of nurse, and ask for the blood-check up. Hoping that a miracle will came, and my blood is an O one. I remember taking one before, but, I forget what type it is, since this all ordeal about Kaito, Luka, Rin-chan, and Len.

"Nurse, if my blood is indeed an O one… please, take some of it for the patient Kagamine Len…" I said to the nurse, before she takes some of my blood by syringe.

The nurse just smile, and said that she understand, and will do it **if** it **is** true.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I sleep the whole time in this dark place. I don't know where it is, but it isn't sound like heaven or hell. It was like that I just have a deep sleep. Maybe I'm sleeping? Or maybe I'm in the middle of life and death? But, if it's true, then what will I choose? Len is cheating on me <strong>again<strong> with Miku. And I think I will just burn in hell when I choose to go and die.

"Len baka…" I mumble at myself. I can feel the tears that rolling from my eyes. It feels so salty.

I still remember Len scent from his body in my mind. I still remember Len taste in my mouth. I still remember when he said that he loves me, when we go on a high one. I still remember how concerned his face when I fall at the floor. I still remember Len warmth when he cradles me around his strong arm. I still remember when Len gave me the highest pleasure to my body. I still remember Len face, when I said that I love him, his cheek will became red, and he will kiss me passionately, and then we will do our routine.

Miku, I still can't hate her. She does give me all the trouble, but she is the only people that support my relationship with Len. When she giggles devilishly at the time she found me and Len on my room floor, naked. She always supports us to move forward.

"But why, Miku and Len kissing each other?" I wondering about the reason they kissed back then. Maybe I misunderstood something? Maybe there is something that happened? And it is not like what it seen?

"But then why? Why they not say anything to me?" I wondered again, tear rolled from my faces. And then I hear Len voice.

"RIN! RIN! Please wake up!" it said. The place is still dark and cold. I just can hear Len voice that calling after me. I cover my ears, because I feel painful hearing Len voice, it thorn me inside. Does it mean that Len indeed cheating on my back with Miku? I don't know anymore… I'm tired of it, so please let me sleep…

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Doctor, her heartbeat is slowing down! Her impulse is dropping so fast!" said one of the nurses with a green uniform.<p>

The doctor flinched with the news, before he starts giving command to get some heart shocker (or something). Before he giving some signal to the nurse, and shock a blond-haired girl body with the machine, hoping that she will regain her heartbeat.

'Kagamine-san don't give up to live, your lover, your twin brother, is doing his best with giving his everything for you. So please don't die… you are still too young for the heaven,' the doctor thought, while trying to help that girl. He knows it when he laid his eyes to the twin brother. He has a loving, gentle and strong eyes that dedicated for the girl in front of him.

'Right now, for them, I won't give up...' the doctor thought. He then starts giving command around the surgery room.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Rin, please wake up, I beg for you…" Len voice said. His beautiful voice, reverberate at the darkness. I feel so scared with Len voice. It is not like I hate him, but… I feel insecure. I want someone to hold me right now. The darkness that surround me feels so cold, it stole the warmth on my body, it is so cold.<p>

"Len… it is cold Len… Len… Len… please embrace me…" I said to Len whom maybe there. Tears rolling again from my cheek, when I hugging myself, embracing the warmth that still remaining in my body.

Len not talking with me anymore, everything is silence. I look at the darkness blankly, so Len does betray me. I never loved by him, he throws me since I will die soon. And that's when I feel a warmth hand touching my shoulder. I turn around to see whose hand is it.

"Len…" I mumble Len name, when I saw Len there he hold my shoulder softly, like he always does. I turn around and hug him, feeling the warmth that starts flowing.

"Let's go home, shall we?" Len said, still hugging me, and cradle my body around his arm.

I open my mouth a little, but close it again, Len notice it and then he asks, "What's wrong Rin?" he asks with a concerned face.

I looking away from him, before said, "You won't… leave me alone… and go with Miku… right?" I answer Len question with a question for him. If he doesn't answer this, I will feel insecure around them again. I do love Len, I really do, but, my selfish side wants him for myself only.

Len smile at me, before stroking some of my hair strands, before said, "I promise I won't," he said with a reassuring smile. I take a glance at Len face, and staring at Len eyes, before I notice something, something that made me feels secure every time I near Len.

"Len, do you love me?" I ask him with a serious eye.

Len look at my eyes for a second, before said, "I do love you Rin, no matter what happen, I will always love you," he answer, before pulling me into a deep and passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Doctor, her heartbeat normalized again!" said the nurse whom looking at the heart rate.<p>

The doctor give a sigh of relief, before get other news from the other nurse, "Doctor, the boy lost a lot of blood too! If it is going on like this…" said the nurse without end her sentence.

The doctor, get another headache. The male Kagamine now suffering by the lost of blood, but his sister is saved and will be fine right now.

"Do we have a blood donor right now?" the doctor asks.

One of the nurse, rush out from the surgery room, to looking for a donors in the blood department (I don't know if there are any in truth).

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Len, Len, what's wrong?" I ask Len who starts to look pale.<p>

Len stroke my hair, before give me his best reassuring smile, "Don't worry Rin, I'm fine," he said. His face looks so pale like a dead person.

I shake my head, and then said, "No, you are not fine, Len! Tell me what's wrong?" I said, demanding for an answer from Len.

Len look at me with a sad eyes, before said, "It's okay Rin, let's have some sleep okay?" Len said with his sad look at me.

I look down at the darkness, before cradle Len in my arm, and said, "Okay, I do that for now, but when we meet again, I make sure you tell me what's going on…" I said.

I could hear Len laugh from my arm, and then his fain snore, I guess he is pretty tired from calling me all the time. I lay down beside him, before drift off to a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Miku POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Thank you very much Hatsune-san, you safe him with your blood," a doctor said to me, while I lay down at one of the hospital bed.<p>

I throw him a smile, before said, "It's fine doctor, they are my friends after all…" I said. I try to sit at the bed since I lay down for a long time already. I still feel unsteady by the blood loss, but it is still in the safe states, so I'm fine.

"Well, then, Hatsune-san, you can charge out from the hospital tomorrow, except you want to wait those two to wake up a-…" the doctor said, but I cut his talk.

"I'm leaving tomorrow. Doctor, if they already awake, could you do some favor for me?" I cut the doctor word, with a request.

The doctor see me with a weird look, before said, "Okay Hatsune-san, what should I do for you?" he said, agreeing with my request.

"Actually…"

* * *

><p><em>-Time Skip-<em>

* * *

><p>I packing my belongings from my room in Kagamine households, putting my thick coat on, and some green scarf that belong to me, and then walking out from the house. I walk to the near apartment and go to the landlord, since I already bought one room days ago.<p>

I knock at the landlord room, and greeted by a red-haired girl, that ties her hair into twin tail and form a drill on both of her hair sides. She then cheerily greets me in, and gave me the room key, room 010. Apparently her name is Kasane Teto.

"Thank you very much," I said to her, when I get out from her room then heading to my room.

"Your welcome!" Kasane-san said, while waving her hand to me. I just smile at her, and I feel glad that the landlady is a good person.

I walk to my room, and enter it. The room is almost like my room in Kagamine household, but still with a white wall and simple flooring. With a good mood, I unpack my belonging, and thinking that I should greet my neighbor.

"Yeah, that's it! I hope that my neighbor is a good person, and maybe we can become friends!" I am thinking out loud.

I take some food from my belonging, and walk to my next door neighbor. I knock at the door and then I hear some voice from inside, a pretty familiar one, for extra, but maybe it is just a coincident right?

And then I hear the opening door, and I gasp at the owner of the room, and my neighbor is also gasping, and looks at me with a wide eyes.

"Luka…"

"Miku…"

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I open my eyes, and found myself in the one of hospital room. A nurse is beside me, and when she saw me awake, she immediately call the doctor, and ran out of the room.<p>

"What's going on here?" I thought, while looking at the surrounding. I feel some pain from my stomach that made me remember about what happened before.

'If I remember it right, I saw Miku and Len kissing, and then I ran (walk) to the kitchen, and stab myself with a knife… and then… I don't know…' I start reminiscing what happened yesterday. But, I can feel something is still missing.

'Oh yeah, where is Len?' I remember what I forgot. Len is not in the sight. I want to see him somehow. After he cheats with Miku again, I think he will leave me. But, if he does cheating, why I'm still breathing and live right now?

"Ah, Kagamine Rin-san, you already wide awake I assume…" someone said from the door. I look at the door, and found a doctor that I don't know about. At least, he isn't the same doctors that taking care about me before.

"Yeah, and why?" I said with a question look at my face. The doctor just smile at me, before walking towards me with a board and some medical stuff.

The doctor then said, "Do you feel fine?" he asks.

I tilt my head before said, "Yeah?" I answer with an 'I-don't-understand-what-do-you-mean' tone. He starts scribbling at the board.

The doctor then said, "Well, good, Kagamine Len-san is in the room beside yours. You owe him for saving you from the brinks of death you know," he said.

I look at him with an 'I don't believe' face, before he said again, "He really loves you over anything. Ah, yeah, I remember, some friends of you guys asking me to give you this letter when one of you awake," he said, while taking something from his pocket.

I look at him absent-mindedly, when he give me a white letter with a _negi_ sticker on it, figured whom send this, Miku. The only crazy freak who like to munch _negi_. Her behavior is like me with my orange and Len with his banana. I take the letter, before thorn it seals.

I read the letter, before put it back at the table. (The content is not that important) My leg is hurting and I know that I can't move since I lost a lot of blood some days ago, and I temporarily lost some of my sense.

But, I ignore all of the medical crap, and force myself to walk. My leg aching, but I'm not called Kagamine Rin the most stubborn from the twins, by nothing. Ignoring the pain, I start walking while supporting myself against the wall. I pull the needle on my hand, before walking out, to the Len room.

I can feel that my breath became harder. But, I want to see Len right now, and I'm not having 'No' for an answer. I walk until I enter Len room. In there Len sleep peacefully, and he looks so cute when sleeping. Please forget that one, the part that I say about Len is cute.

"I'm sorry Len… for doubting you…" I mumble at him, when I sat down beside the bed. Len face looks pale, but it is slowly regain its light. I just stare at his face, until I fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Ugh, my head killing me. I don't know what happen, but somehow I survive the blood loss, from giving a lot of blood to Rin. I just know that someone is giving some of hisher blood to me. If I know who it is, I think I owe it one to him/her.

I don't know how long I sleep, but I see Rin face that buried at my side of the bed, when I woke up. Err, well, I still feel a little… awkward, since I still remember the time when I saw Rin clutching by herself in the darkness, and that whole thing. But, something is missing, I know that.

I look around my room, and not found the devilish giggle of Miku. I wonder where she is right now. Don't tell me that she ran away or something.

"Nng, Len…" I hear some soft voice that I miss for the whole time when I sleep, Rin voice that calling me. I look at her, and saw her rubbing her eyes, and she looks so lively, good thing she not lost her emotion or something like that. Believe me, it is a complete torture.

"Rin, are you okay?" I ask her.

Rin then stare at me with a wide eye, before throw herself and hugging me in a deathly hug. Rin isn't that strong yet, so I still effort to breaths between Rin hug. After that, I hear Rin crying while hugging me.

"R-rin, what's wrong? Are you hurting anywhere?" I ask with a concerned voice. I hate it when she cries, then I hug her back.

Rin just shake her head slightly, before said, "Never leave me again…" she said.

I smile a little, and then pat her heads softly, and then said, "I won't Rin… I won't…" I said. Rin starts crying loudly, in my chest.

"Rin, do you feel something is missing?" I ask in the middle of her crying.

Rin then put her head in the same level as mine, and then she said, "Miku goes away, I don't know where, and she said that we shouldn't look for her. She is the one whom gave her blood to you, Len…" Rin answer me.

I groan a little and roll my eyes, "If she leaves how I repay my debt to her? I'm going to die full of debt if this going on…" I said while pouting.

Rin look at me sadly, uh oh, did I talk something bad just now? And then Rin said, "It said, that if you want to pay her some favor, we shouldn't look for her, since she want some time alone. And Len…" Rin said without finishing her sentence. She looks away and pouting cutely.

"…I'm jealous with your way of talking, about Miku," she said continuing her sentence.

I giggle a little, before pecking Rin lips, "Since when you became all honest like that Rin?" I ask Rin still with a giggle on.

Rin pout and then look straight to my eyes, "Since I decide that I won't doubt you ever again!" she answers my question. I simply gasp, and then look at Rin eyes tenderly. I pull Rin face that literally in front of mine, and take her into a deep kiss.

I lick Rin lips, asking for entrance, and she willingly do that and open her mouth. I insert my tongue and then playing with her tongue, and bite her low lips, and suck it and then our saliva that became mixed, flowing from Rin mouth, and I quickly release our kiss, and I trailed down the saliva.

I kiss Rin right collarbone, before lick it and then bite it, made Rin let out a soft moan. I take my sweet time with Rin neck, while hearing Rin soft moan that sounds so beautiful, before I hear some footsteps from the outside of my room. Oh, good, hindrance is coming between us.

"Rin, will you sit down? I worried that they might do something bad, if they saw us like this," I whisper to Rin ear.

Rin whimper a little and made a face, that she doesn't give the crap about that. But, being a good girl, she sits down and tidies her patient clothes. After some sort time, that feels like hours, a doctor enter my room.

He surprised about Rin being in my side, but then he said, "Oh geez, you intense lover is so cute. I even think I hear some moaning before I enter. Is it your voice?" he said while pointing his pen at Rin.

I and Rin just stare wide eyes at the doctor, and then he said again, "Don't worry lovebirds, I myself are a gay, so I'm on your side!" exclaim the doctor happily, made me sweatdrop. Not, another weirdo…

After laughing for a while the doctor then said, "You guys will stay at the hospital until next day. After you feel good, you guys may leave from the hospital and continue you're making out section. Good luck for you guys!" said the doctor before leaving me and Rin alone. Now, that's what you call a creepy one. Honestly, he is creepier than Miku, except the part that he doesn't try to rape me or something.

Rin then start climbing to my bed, before fall herself into my chest. And then she said, "From now on, we will inseparable right?" Rin said, while clutching my chest.

I smile warmly at her, before said, "Yeah, Rin, from now on, anything that will happen we won't separate again, I promise," I said.

Rin bury her head deeper at my chest, while I cradle Rin on my arm. Yeah, from now on, I will never left Rin. We will always together from now on, this whole setup by god is just the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, god, now this is finally over! It sounds like a good ending one. But, I just can't take it to kill one of the Kagamine here! This is less Lemony than before, but whatever! Thank you for sticking out with me till the end. Thank you for <strong>_**DJ-san**_**, for the help with the ending, **_**Kagaminevii**_**, **_**Sweet Lolita Kisses**_**, **_**CKS**_**, **_**Mizukawa Yuki**_**, **_**vocal-maiden**_**, for the supportive review and the last but not the least **_**nahcemmy**_**, for giving me some point for the grammar (I use MS Word proofing so I don't know). And yeah, English is never became my first or second language, and sorry for the suspense since when I answer your review, is me inside the dormitory, and I have no laptop on my sleeve, and I borrow someone laptop, with the prices of making them a sort stories. THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE READER WHOM GLADLY STICKING WITH THIS CRAPPY STORRIES!**


End file.
